Earthquakes and Aftershocks
by lovetowrite390
Summary: My first try at an NCIS story, I am also new to the show. Tiva big time! An Earthquake shakes the NCIS headquarters, and Tony is very freaked out by it. Please read and review. I like criticism and praise, but please, dont bash! Thanks!


**My first ever story for NCIS**

**Earthquakes and Aftershocks**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything yadayaydad…I also am new to watching the show, so if I get things wrong, let me know! This is my first fanfic about Tiva and about NCIS. Thanks in advance for any reviews. _

The day had started off as usual, with the team showing up to work, all on

time, all ready for business as usual. Ziva was sitting at her desk, right

across from Tony D, when she suddenly felt something move underneath her feet, and it wasn't something living, at least, not in the sense that people think of when they think of living.

She suddenly saw a look of panic cross Tony's face, and all at once she felt

Tony grab her and take her under his desk with him. "It's an earthquake." He whispered, his eyes looking around the room. It lasted a good forty seconds, and Tony looked terrified.

Ziva blinked and didn't say anything; she felt that Tony's expression said it all. There he was, TONY, the strong, funny, usually relaxed Tony, except now, he was holding her like he was never going to let go.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Ziva tried to reassure him.

"Honestly."

"Easy for you to say." Tony replied, he was trying his best not to panic, but Ziva needed to know the whole story as to why Tony was so freaked out about Earthquakes, and also why Tony was so scared of losing Ziva. "When I was fifteen or so, there was an earthquake by my house. We had this giant chandelier, and my mom was dusting it in the kitchen. But when the earthquake came, she fell from the ladder, and then the chandelier came down on to her. She died right away. I have been terrified ever since." Tony explained.

"That's so sad." Ziva hugged him tightly and they stayed under the desk, waiting for Gibbs or someone to come by and tell them it was okay to go. But she knew it would be a real chore getting Tony to ever come out from under the desk.

The TV was on, and most of the people they worked with were staring at it listening to the news about the earthquake. Tony just listened to the sound of Ziva's steady heartbeat and let it relax him. Memories of when he was fifteen threatened to flood back to him, and he worried that it would cause him to panic and make a fool of himself in public.

Ziva fingered the hairs on the back of his head and looked down. She was thinking about the last time Israel had, had an earthquake. It had been awhile, but she was right around fifteen when her whole family just hid in a safe area and waited for it to end.

She could feel Tony relaxing; something she was doing was helping him to calm down. Gibbs walked by and made sure everyone was okay. "Are they saying anything about aftershocks?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"We need to wait and make sure that the area is secure after a large earthquake like this, also, we need to make sure that no aftershocks are on their way. We haven't heard anything from the station yet, so we were told 

that we should stay here, inside, until we have more information." Gibbs explained. "What's with Tony?" He asked.

"He hates earthquakes." Ziva replied.

"Well, they are a bit terrifying aren't they?" Gibbs replied.

Ziva nodded. "I guess they are." She answered.

"Just stay there until we are given further instruction." Gibbs ordered them, a smirk on his face. He knew how Tony and Ziva had felt about each other from the moment that they met. It was destiny that they be together…romantically as well as at work.

Tony was still under the desk with Ziva, only he had switched positions, now his head was in Ziva's lap. Abby walked by and peeked under the desk. "He's not going to let you leave." She commented to Ziva.

"It could be worse; I could be stuck with McGee." She laughed. Tony stirred and the ladies quieted down.

"Well, you do know that Tony has been crazy about you from the day you two met don't you?" Abby questioned her.

"No!" Ziva protested, looking down at Tony and running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Yes. The whole office sees how he looks at you. He hasn't even been able to have a _real _relationship since you showed up, and that's because he's in love with you."

"But he's my work partner." Ziva protested. "I can't make him my life partner if that's the case."

"If Gibbs gives you permission to you can." Abby replied.

"He would never do that." Ziva replied.

"He does have a romantic side to him you know." Abby told her.

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked.

"Because he was once married and he has had relationships and it's just obvious that he wants everyone to be happy and loved." Abby ran it all together nervously, not wanting to even get into the fact that she knew because she and Gibbs had a little tension going on between them as well.

"Alright then…" Ziva nodded at the last comment and looked back down at Tony. Today, Tony had shown her a side of him she had never seen before. He was vulnerable and scared and he hadn't left her side since the earthquake. Was it really because of his past? Or was it because he had wanted to keep her safe? She would ask herself this over and over. Abby walked away and they were left alone.

She decided to test her theory about Tony out. There was a spider at the end of the desk, by Tony's feet. Even though she had no fear at all of spiders, she was going to pretend like she was scared of them to see if Tony would 

kill it for her. He didn't care too much for them either, but he would kill them if he had to…Wouldn't he?

"Ewwww!" Ziva shrieked.

"What?" Tony leaned up and looked around, careful not to bump his head. "What is it?"

"There's a spider." Ziva pointed, doing her best damsel in distress look.

"So…you're a ninja one day and the next you're terrified of spiders. I just don't get it!" Tony reached up onto the desk, grabbed a tissue, killed the spider, tossed the tissue into the garbage, and sat down crossed legged next to Ziva.

"Abby says your in love with me." Ziva told him bluntly.

"Well…" His eyes got wide and he looked lost for a second.

"Is she telling the truth?" Ziva asked.

Tony gulped and looked at Ziva. "Well…I…ummmm…yes…maybe…yes…YES!" Tony didn't know what to say other than the truth. The truth was simple, ever since she had come into his life; Tony hadn't been able to get her off of his mind. He loved her, so much some days it hurt. If anything ever happened to her, he would absolutely die! He needed to actually say that to her, women were romantics!

"Really?" Ziva looked hopefully at him.

"With all my heart! I haven't been able to _not_ think about you ever since you joined us here. But Gibbs would never allow it…I mean…We have to be professional you know? But you're the one person in the whole world I would do anything for, and that has never happened to me. I have never met someone who I would do anything for except for you. And if anything ever happened to you, God forbid…"

"God!" Ziva looked at him for a moment, her eyes wide.

"What about Him?" Tony asked.

"We don't have the same religion." Ziva told him.

"So I'll convert." Tony replied.

"That was so easy. What happened to the Tony that would normally ask me to go Christian or have no religion?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I would do anything for you!" He repeated. "Even change religion. I know how much yours means to you, and I am so totally fine with joining your faith. Religion has never been something that I have really gotten into, but if you want me to, then I will." He explained. "Do you love me?" He asked her.

"When I first met you, I thought you were obnoxious, and I couldn't believe we were partners. But you grew on me. And once you grew on me, I wanted you. The problem was, you were always 'dating' someone. But lately, yeah, 

you have been single for the most part. And lately, I have been finding myself thinking about you in romantic ways, ways that aren't typical."

"Ohhhh…Do tell me every little thought you've had about me!" Tony smiled at her and made her blush.

"I do…" She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Love you." She replied.

He smiled. "Thank God." He pulled her into a sweet kiss and she deepened it, letting her tongue gently slip on top of his. When it broke, Tony buried his face in her neck and began kissing, causing her to smile and want more.

Abby came back and peeked under the desk and caught them. "Ha!" She smiled triumphantly. "I knew I could get you two to declare your love for each other." She smiled.

"Congratulations." Tony replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ziva hit him gently. "Thank her. You know we never would have gotten to this point had she not said something!"

"Thank you." Tony gave in and thanked Abby.

"Quite welcome, but seriously, I don't know if I can take all the credit. It's mostly you two, and at some point you two would have figured it out, I just helped speed it up. Man, I want my slurpie! See you guys later." She walked off.

"How come she's walking around. We just had an earthquake." Tony questioned Ziva.

"The earthquake lasted forty seconds." Ziva replied. "We don't need to keep staying under the desk."

"But have there been any other earthquakes or any aftershocks?" He asked.

"No, just the one big one." Ziva replied.

"This place is a bit of a wreck." He commented.

"Yeah, the earthquake was kind of big." Ziva replied.

He nodded. "Well, how long has it been?" He asked.

"About an hour or so…" Ziva replied.

Tony nodded. "It's probably fine to leave."

Ziva smiled and got up and Tony followed. "I thought it was going to be a lot harder to get you out from your desk today." She told him.

He smiled. "Nope." He replied. "An hour is long enough." But in that second, it was as if he jinxed it. Another earthquake, and this time, they 

were far away from their desks. The long, heavy, hanging lights began to shake, and Tony saw one loosen up and fall right for Ziva, so he pushed her out of its way and it landed on him.

"Oh my gosh! Tony!" Ziva shouted, turning to face him. He was on his knees, kneeling, and the light was along the back of one of his legs.

"Ow." Was all he managed to say. He had a pained look on his face, but he was trying really hard not to cry. "Can you lift it off of me?" He asked.

She tried, but it was too heavy. Gibbs and McGee came and looked at the situation. "Don't move." Gibbs told him. "How are we going to make sure that he stays steady?" He asked.

"Why does he need to stay steady?" McGee asked.

"Because if he moves his leg, it could cause him to injure it more than it already is injured." Gibbs replied. "I have an idea. Ziva, I'm going to need you to stand there, and let Tony wrap his arms around your waist. Now, one of two things is going to happen. One, McGee and I can get the light fully off of Tony's leg and move it. Or two, we are going to only be able to lift it a little, and you need to move Tony forward so that he is no longer under the light. Either way, its going to hurt."

Ziva nodded and did as she was told. Gibbs and McGee were able to fully move the light off of Tony's leg, so Ziva didn't need to try to move him, but he was in a lot of pain from it.

"Okay, we need to get him to the hospital!" Gibbs shouted. "Ziva, go with him." He ordered her. She nodded as the paramedics arrived.

Ziva stayed with Tony the whole ride to the hospital and between nurses. "He's lucky." One of them told Ziva. "We have had tons of injuries thanks to this earthquake."

The doctor finally got around to seeing Tony, and he stitched Tony up and put an ace bandage over it. "There, good as new!" He smiled at Tony. Then he looked at Ziva seriously. "But he needs to not be on it for two weeks. And it needs to get re-wrapped at least twice a day." He told her.

"And you think I can't do that myself?" Tony protested.

The doctor smiled. "I don't think you can touch your toes, and I don't want you to try and then rip out the stitches. Your girlfriend helps you or I will keep you here and let the nurses take care of you." He ordered.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he crossed his arms. The doctor chuckled and left, knowing that the couple needed some alone time.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Ziva questioned, moving to sit next to him on the bed.

Tony blushed a little and then smiled at her. "Well…" he began. She swatted his arm lightly, knowing full well he was just playing with her. "Hey, is that the thanks I get for saving your life?" He asked.

"Well, in two weeks, when your leg is all healed, I will give you a very nice thank you…I promise!" Ziva told him. "And I never break a promise."

"Never?" Tony asked, leaning closer to her.

"Never." She took his lips in hers.

Tony stopped the kiss. "We could start early?" He suggested.

"Tony!" She swatted him again, this time seriously.

"Or not." He smiled and kissed her again.

-FIN-


End file.
